The Eagle and the Bull
by Master-of-Mythology
Summary: The battle between Ezio Auditore and Cesare Borgia ends in the World of the Living, but now it continues in the Land of the Dead. ONE-SHOT.


This is a One-Shot story about the continuation of Ezio's battle with Cesare in the afterlife.

**The Eagle and the Bull**

The two ancient enemies stared across the field from each other, poised to do battle.

On one side stood a man wearing a black robe with a white coat bearing the kanji for two, with a hood pulled over his head. He is Ezio Auditore, former Mentor of the Assassins Brotherhood in life, and now Captain of Squad Two in the Gotei 13.

On the other stood a man wearing a white uniform and a red cape, the number one branded on the back of his hand. His name is Cesare Borgia, once Captain-General of the Papal forces of his father Rodrigo, now known as the Primera Espada of Hueco Mundo.

One hundred and fifty years prior, the two of them fought in the world of the living. Now their battle continued in the realm of the dead.

* * *

"You cannot beat me, Assassin," Cesare called from in front of his army of Hollows. "I am far stronger than I was in life, when I tried to conquer Italia. And now that I control Hueco Mundo, I shall conquer the Seireitei next."

"You failed then Cesare," Ezio called from in front of the Onmitsukido, being commanded by La Volpe. "You have even less of a chance now."

"We shall see, Assassin." Cesare slowly drew his zanpakuto, which looked like a rapier, and held it before him. "Conquer, Toro de la Guerra!" A red flash emerged from Cesare's sword, and as it dimmed, his Resurreccion was revealed to all.

Cesare's right arm was covered by a red cape, while his left was encased in a stylized bull head. His head was covered by a crown with stylized bull's horns curving around it and a mask that covered the left half of his face.

Ezio's only response was to pull his own zanpakuto, a longsword with an eagle on the pommel, and hold it point down, both hands on the hilt. "Strike unseen, Tsuinwashi."

The sword transformed into a pair of vambraces on Ezio's arms. From the right came a blade, while the other remained hidden. "Are you ready, Cesare?"

"Time for you to die, Assassin."

* * *

Ezio and Cesare charged at each other, ready to strike. Cesare swung at Ezio with his bull head, but Ezio managed to duck, and stabbed at Cesare with the right blade. Cesare managed to foil the attack by twisting so the blade struck the armor on his left arm.

Jumping back, Cesare held out his left hand, forming a Cero. Ezio responded by holding up his left arms and flicking his wrist, a small pistol appearing in his hand.

"Take this, Assassin!" Cesare shouted, firing the Cero.

Ezio calmly pointed his pistol at the ball of energy, taking careful aim. "_Washitama_."

A small bullet of spiritual energy shot from the pistol, hitting the Cero dead in the center. After a few seconds, the bullet pierced the sphere, dispersing it, while Cesare had to duck to avoid the bullet.

"Is that all the tricks you have, Assassin!" Cesare shouted, only for him to realize that Ezio wasn't in front of him anymore. He turned, barely getting his arm up to block Ezio's strike. Then Ezio used the momentum to grab Cesare's arm and swing around, connecting his foot with his enemy's face.

While the mask absorbed some of the impact, Cesare still saw stars as he stumbled back. He shook his head to clear it, then was aware of a shadow above him.

Looking up, he saw Ezio, blades from both arms, poised to strike from above. "It ends now Cesare," he said, leaping for the Espada.

But Cesare was prepared for this. The cape covering his right arm fell, revealingthat he was holding a wicked saw-toothed sword. Ezio was unable to stop himself as Cesare lunged, piercing him through the stomach. "This is your death, Assassin."

Ezio, however, was not finished either. With his left arm, he quickly stabbed Cesare through the neck. Cesare shoved Ezio off of him, then held his wound. "Your last attempt failed to kill me, Assassin."

"No, it didn't," Ezio said calmly, his hand over his stomach.

Cesare took a step forward, then stumbled, his vision blurring. "What have you done, Assassins?"

"I have poisoned you, Cesare," Ezio answered, blood leaking from between his fingers. "You won't leave here alive."

Roaring in anger at being defeated by this Assassin again, Cesare surged forward, this time stabbing Ezio right through his heart. "If I die, you die with me Assassin."

Ezio coughed up blood from the wound. With what little strength he had left, he shoved his right blade deep into Cesare's throat. "The we shall battle again in the next life, Cesare. Until then, _Requiescat en Pace_."

The two enemies both released their last breaths, and both slumped, empty eyes staring at the sky above.

* * *

This was just a random idea that came to me and wouldn't stop bugging me.

Ezio's zanpakuto translates as Twin Eagle. It becomes his weapons from the game. His attack translates a Eagle Shot

Cesare's resurreccion is a reference to the Bull symbol of the Borgia family. It translates as Bull of War.


End file.
